FaithfullyBanned from Walmart
by alphathetaepsilon2015
Summary: Finchel Fluff. One shot. What happens at Walmart stays at Walmart...especially when you're banned.


Faithfully...Banned from Walmart

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction so please be nice. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Faithfully, Don't Stop Believin', Wicked, or Walmart.

"Hey Rach," Finn said walking up to his girlfriend who was reading a book in the choir room.

"Hmm," Rachel replied without looking up from her biography about Barbra Streisand.

"I have a surprise. I know for a fact that you've read that book more than ten times since you got it for your birthday last month," Finn says. Rachel puts down her book and looks intently at Finn.

"Finn, you know I hate surprise. What is it?" Rachel questioned.

"Tickets," Finn said simply.

"May I ask to what?" Rachel replied.

"Oh nothing. Just an awesome Broadway show that's coming to Columbus," Finn stated.

"What? Wait. What might that awesome show be?" Rachel squealed.

"Just Wicked. Nothing totally-" Finn was completely cut off by Rachel's lip again his. "So you like your present I'm guessing."

Finn and Rachel walked out of the choir room, hand-in-hand, to first period Spanish.

DAY OF WICKED

Finn picked up his fist and simply knocked three times on the Berry's door.

One of Rachel's dads' answered the door. Before he could even open his mouth, his bubbly daughter came down the stairs rambling about Wicked.

"I simply cannot believe that you got us tickets to go see Wicked. Love you Dad. Love you Daddy. I'll be home at curfew and I'll call you if I'm going to be late," Rachel rambled.

Rachel was dragging Finn out by his hand out the door before he could even mutter a goodbye.

"Do I look okay? I mean if I don't I can always go-" This time it was Rachel cut off by Finn's lips against hers.

"Rachel you look beautiful. Like always," Finn said with his signature half smile gracing his face.

3 HOURS LATER

"We're finally here!" Rachel squealed.

"Let's go. We're going to be late," Finn stated. Finn took Rachel's hand and began walking towards the theater.

AFTER THE SHOW

"That was simply amazing. Kristin Chenoweth was an outstanding Glinda. Oh no!" Rachel cried.

"What. What's wrong?" Finn questioned.

"My favorite hat is gone. I had it before we got into the theater. And I had it during intermission. I don't have it now though. I must have dropped it in the theater somewhere," Rachel replied.

"Well, we still have an hour before we have to leave to make your curfew. We could always go get you another one," Finn said.

"Really? Oh thank you Finn," Rachel said, kissing Finn on the cheek, "Walmart?"

"Alright, Walmart it is," Finn said.

After driving for about ten minutes, they found a Walmart. It was way bigger than the one back home in Lima.

"Whoa. That is one big Walmart," Finn stated.

"Yes it is. Well, we only have like half an hour, so let's get going," Rachel replied.

They finally found the department they were looking for. While Rachel was looking at hats, Finn decided that he would sing along with the radio on the intercom, when it came on. They shared a look, and started singing.

_Highway run _

_Into the midnight sun _

_Wheels go round and round _

_You're on my mind_

_Restless hearts_

_Sleep alone tonight_

_Sending all my love _

_Along the wire_

As the song was ending, they were mere inches apart. So they did what they always do in those situations, they started making out. Of course they don't notice a big burly man in white come up behind them until...

"Well well well. What do we have here? An affectionate young couple in love? Well get out. I don't tolerate PDA in my Walmart," the security guard said. He took them by the arms and started dragging them out. When the song came on.

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to that feeling_

_Streetlights, people_

_Don't stop believin' _

They looked at each other and started to sing again, this time a little louder. They took off from the security guard. They were running out of the store, so the guard didn't bother to chase them. Laughing as they caught their breath, they realized, Rachel's curfew was 20 minutes ago. They wouldn't be late if it wasn't for that stupid cop.

They were pulling up to Rachel's house. "Night Finn. I love you," Rachel said, kissing Finn.

"Good night Rachel. I love you too," Finn said. And waiting until Rachel was inside, he started driving home. He was fiddling with the radio station and their song cam on again.

_I'm forever yours_

_Faithfully_


End file.
